1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative or other lighting of transparent or translucent surfaces by placing a light source within a frame.
2. Description of the Art Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,346 Sekiguchi et al., issued Dec. 7, 1997 describes an efficient economical process is provided to produce an impressive display with outstanding marketing and advertising appeal. In the process, multiple images are formed, such as on a central processing unit, the images are striped or manipulated, eliminating rows of pixels and replacing them with pixels from other images, and portions thereof are superimposed. The superimposed images can be printed on a viewable surface of the display. A lenticular lens, fresnel lenticular lens plate, lens with a textured surface, plate lens, ultraviolet cured resinous lens, lens with an undercut, cluster of anamorphic lenses, transparent rods, or grid, can be placed in front of the images to provide a special display which has the illusion of animation, morphing or movement as the angle of sight changes. The images can also be printed directly on the back surface of the lens to provide self-contained lenticular graphics. The special display can be used to provide: an attractive calendar, post card, decoding card, business card, bookmark, computer disc case, compact disc case, laser disc case, video cassette case, audio cassette case, display box, bag, insulating cup, lid, book, mural, picture frame, game piece, jewelry, button, shoe ornament, multi-faced hanging display, premium, award display, self-standing plaque, shelf header slide-in display, bumper sticker, pen, credit card, swinging display, wag, place mat, traffic sign, compact disc, laser disc, recordable disc, monitor, television screen, computer screen, flat screen panel display, and display with multiple rotating panels, as well as other products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,686 Parker et al., issued Apr. 29, 1999 contains a disclosure of light distribution systems include a light emitting portion, a light source for supplying light to the light emitting portion and a power source for the light source. A sealed holder or pocket may be provided for the light emitting portion. The light emitting portion may be located on an upper portion of a shoe and include a raised or relieved area from which light is emitted. The light distribution systems may include an additional light source which is directional so it can be seen at a greater distance than the light emitting portion. An information display system may also be provided, including a liquid crystal display located on an upper portion of a shoe, and a motion sensor for controlling operation of the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,020 Kurokawa et al., issued Jul. 13, 1999 contains a description of a lighting apparatus 1 has a convex lens 11 arranged so that its optical axis is at an angle theta with respect to the normal of an observation portion 3a (e.g., a semiconductor substrate or the like), with a camera 5 arranged in the path of the reflected light rays. When a light-emitting portion 13 is arranged along the optical axis of the lens 11, a bright field illumination takes place. If a knob 29 is turned, the light-emitting portion 13 moves along a ball screw 25, thereby changing the illumination from a bright field illumination to a dark field illumination. When a knob 37 is turned, the light exiting the lens 11 will diverge if the light-emitting portion 13 is moved close to the lens 11, converge if the light-emitting portion 13 is moved far away from the lens 11, and be parallel if the light-emitting portion 13 is positioned at the focal point of the lens 11. By changing the position of the light-emitting portion 13 in this way, it is possible to change the illuminating angle and the illuminating angle distribution, and by adjusting the position of the light-emitting portion 13 in accordance with the optical characteristics of the object 3, it is possible to obtain a high contrast image. It is also possible for these adjustments to be carried out automatically by using an actuator, microcomputer or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,089 issued Feb. 29, 2000 to Parker et al., discloses a light distribution system includes an area light emitting portion, a light source for supplying light to an input edge of the light emitting portion for conduction within the light emitting portion and emission therefrom, and a power source for the light source. A holder may be provided for the light emitting portion. The holder may be made of a flexible material to permit the holder to conform to a contoured surface such as the arm or other body part of a person. Also, a flexible band or belt may be provided for personal wear. The light distribution system may include an additional light source which is directional so it can be seen at a greater distance than the area light emitting portion. An information display system controlled by an interactive switch may also be provided for displaying selected information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,343 issued to Recknagel et al., Feb. 29, 2000 Recites lighting system includes at least one light string having a plurality of independently controllable light modules, each emitting light in response to an activation signal uniquely associated with the light module. The lighting system preferably includes a controller coupled to the light strings for generating and transmitting activation signals to the light modules to independently control the lights of the light modules. Each of the light modules may include a multi-color lighting device for emitting light of different colors such that the controller may select colors of the light emitted from each one of the light modules. The lighting system may also include a plurality of address modules each associated with and coupled to one of the light strings and coupled to the controller so that the controller may transmit activation signals to the light modules of a specific light string by transmitting an address to which the associated address module will respond by enabling the light modules of the associated light string to respond to the activation signals transmitted with the address signal from the controller.
Light ropes useful in the present invention are available from sales@nsl-ltg dot com telephone 800–527–2923 or 303–926–1100, facsimile 800–527–4358 303–926–0011 and through http://www.nsl-ltg dot com/lightrope/lrope dot html.
To the extent that the foregoing patents and citations are relevant to the present invention they are herein incorporated by reference.